


Love Is A High (We Feelin' Alive)

by hunniesfw



Series: Lactation Situation [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, CEO Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rough Sex, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun tries to hide his special condition to his alpha.A condition he only gets when his heat is coming. But to think he could actually keep something so important to his alpha was foolish.No one is hiding anything, especially not to Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Lactation Situation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	Love Is A High (We Feelin' Alive)

Baekhyun thought it was abnormal. He thought that he was a freak for having such a special condition. He didn’t know what to do at first but when he looked it up online, there were a lot of omega who experienced the same thing. Some even had it worse, especially during pregnancy. 

The thing is, Baekhyun produces an excessive amount of milk whenever his heat approaches. He even went as far as getting and trying pregnancy tests to find out if he is pregnant because as far as his knowledge goes, only pregnant people can lactate. Having breasts, big or small, is common to all omegas may it be male or female. So Baekhyun didn’t care about the small soft fat on his chests, actually liking it the most from his body. But to produce breast milk while not being pregnant, it scared Baekhyun.

He was wrong though. He went to the doctor and asked about his condition, an embarrassed flush on his face as he asked the alpha doctor. The man just waved it off, telling him that it’s normal. He said that many omegas experienced it but it’s not very common. His hormones are heightened, that's why he produces milk, that’s what the doctor said. Baekhyun was still wasn’t convinced. Because his breast milk can drip out of his sensitive nipples with just a small movement.

He would feel his shirt getting wet when he simply stands up and he didn’t know what to do. His doctor recommended getting a pump.

At the age of 16, Baekhyun learned how to use a pump.

A week before his heat approaches, milk already starts coming out of his breasts, so he takes time to pump it out- until there’s nothing left. He didn’t know what to do about the bags of milk at first, but his friend suggested to donate to an organization designated to accept breast milk from omegas who have the same condition as him. So, Baekhyun happily donated his breast milk to the organization, feeling relieved that he is not the only person in the world to experience the same thing.

It wasn’t a problem at first, it became a routine to him- pumping out an extensive amount of milk and donating it to the organization just before his heat finally hits.

Hiding it from his previous boyfriends was easy because it has already become a routine for him, and it happens only once in two months. But Baekhyun never thought his relationship with the CEO of a famous jewelry line, Park Chanyeol, would last for more than half a year. It was supposed to be a fling at first, a simple one night stand- but the CEO refused to leave it that way. He approached Baekhyun and the dominance and pheromones that radiated off of the alpha was enough to make Baekhyun falter.

They went out on expensive dates, always with the alpha paying for everything. He even invited him on a date night in his own yacht- Baekhyun was a fool thinking Chanyeol wasn’t that rich. But one of their cutest dates in Baekhyun’s opinion was when he surprised the alpha who was overworking in his office. He pulled him out of the largest building he ever set foot on and made him drive to a neighborhood close to Baekhyun’s apartment.

The omega pulled the tall man inside a barbeque and ramen house, laughing at the clueless face of the alpha. Baekhyun grilled the meat and fed it to the alpha whose eyes widened at the taste of the food. Never expecting cheap food to taste that good. And the best thing about it was when their bill turned out not even a quarter of the amount the alpha usually spends on their dates, Baekhyun was more than happy to pay it despite the alpha’s protests. 

The simple one-night stand turned into three months of dating, to six months and to one year.

Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his face. He was feeling a little lonely because his alpha has a bad habit of overworking, and since there is a new launch of his jewelries, the CEO is extra busy. Baekhyun doesn’t get mad about it, just worried that the alpha might hurt himself from fatigue. Chanyeol’s secretary would look at Baekhyun like he was her hero whenever he comes by and drags the alpha out of the office. 

Lately though, Baekhyun has been lonely… The alpha would lock himself in the office whenever he can and they barely see each other. They only see each other when Baekhyun wakes up extra early and the alpha is already ready to leave.

‘Promise me you’d take a day off…’ ‘You know I can’t, angel. But soon, I will make sure to finish everything as soon as possible and take a day off. I’ve been missing you too, so much…’ Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. He promised that two months ago. He still hasn’t fulfilled it. Baekhyun arrived at their home, carrying large bags of groceries. He sent the maids home because he wanted to be the one to prepare everything for their one year anniversary. Chanyeol promised to come home early so they can have a romantic dinner prepared by Baekhyun so the omega is extra excited. 

He put the groceries to their designated places, getting ready to make a steak. He was about to start when he felt his skin and shirt getting wet… Baekhyun looked down and groaned in frustration when he realized that he was lactating.

He then remembered that his heat is three days away. Baekhyun immediately rushed to the kitchen cabinet, pulling out his breast pump. He can’t hide it anywhere in their bedroom because he knows Chanyeol will see, so he decided to hide it on the bottom cabinets of the kitchen, where the alpha wouldn’t find. Chanyeol is not that great at cooking, he would rather not burn his house. 

Since no one is home, no maids, no Chanyeol- Baekhyun removed his shirt in the middle of the kitchen and sat down on the back of his legs. He placed the pump on his right breast and was about to start when the pump started making an unfamiliar noise. Baekhyun frowned and as if to make it known to him that luck is not on his side, the pump broke. The omega tried everything- everything he could to make it work but it didn’t.

He doesn’t know what to do.

Baekhyun frustratedly started tearing up, hitting the pump with his small hand, not even minding the milk that has already started dripping out of his nipples. Because of the frustration, Baekhyun didn’t notice footsteps coming down the stairs and nearing the kitchen.

“Babe? Are you home yet?” Chanyeol’s deep and smooth voice rang inside the kitchen and Baekhyun’s heart dropped to his stomach, eyes widening. Chanyeol looked down at his omega, not understanding the scenario at all.

Baekhyun immediately covered himself in the chest area- milk instantly dripping out of the gaps between his fingers. Chanyeol eyed the white liquid... Baekhyun knows he’s doomed.

\-----

Chanyeol didn’t know how to respond. He came home earlier than expected and no one was around. His secretary decided to finish the paperwork for the day because her huge ears heard from somewhere that it is his anniversary with his omega. 

He was very thankful, and it showed because her secretary never saw him run to the parking lot like the building was on fire when he heard there’s nothing left to do. There were no people inside the house when he came back, so he decided to take a shower first.

The moment he stepped out of the bathroom, he felt the omega’s presence and it was obvious because his scent immediately enveloped the place, it’s stronger than usual too. When he went downstairs, he was expecting the omega to be cooking because he promised him a romantic dinner. But since Chanyeol came home early, he thought it would be nice to help him to prepare. 

What he didn’t expect was to find the omega kneeling on the kitchen floor, shirtless and… lactating. He covered himself up and the moment his hand came in contact with his breasts, milk started dripping down on it.

The omega immediately stood up, turning away from Chanyeol. He thought he could still hide it from him but to no avail, his milk is dripping everywhere and it’s already pooling on the floor. Before the omega could walk even further, he had already grabbed him and turned him.

‘Why are you still trying to hide it?’ Chanyeol couldn’t help tightening his grip on Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun did not respond, can’t even look him in the eyes, his other hand still trying to cover up his chest. 

‘Are you pregnant?’ Chanyeol couldn’t help but blurt out the question that has been lingering in his mind. Baekhyun shook his head.

‘Then what’s this? And what’s with this stupid machine?’ Chanyeol said and kicked the breast pump. Baekhyun watched as it finally broke into pieces.

‘I-I… this happens whenever m-my heat is coming…’

‘I fucked you through all of your heats. How could you have hidden this from me for a year?’ Chanyeol said and removed Baekhyun’s other hand from covering himself up.

‘I was s-scared… You might t-think I’m a freak! The doctor said it’s normal for some omegas but it’s not common… I was scared. You might get mad and now you are…’ Baekhyun was almost in tears. He doesn’t know how much more embarrassment he has to go through, and the consequences of his actions might lead to something much worse. 

‘First, did you really think I would think of you as a freak? For lactating? Second, I am not mad about your condition. I am mad because you hid it from me, when in the first place we could have… done something about it.’

Chanyeol trailed off and Baekhyun looked up, seeing the alpha looking down on his chest. Baekhyun felt the redness starting to bloom on his cheeks and ears and tried covering himself again but to no avail, his alpha is so much stronger than him.

‘W-What do you mean do something about it? And as if Baekhyun didn’t ask him a question, it is the alpha’s turn to not respond to them.

The omega, head confused and dizzy, was pulled from the kitchen and to the stairs. Baekhyun tried to keep up with the alpha’s pace as they took the stairs. The bedroom door flew open when Chanyeol kicked it and pulled Baekhyun inside, as if he is fully capable of keeping up with him or not dripping precious breast milk.

The alpha didn’t close the door, just roughly threw Baekhyun to the soft bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Baekhyun swallowed the lump on his throat, eyeing the stripping man. ‘Take off your pants and I’ll show you what we could have done about it.’ Baekhyun blushed and followed the alpha’s order, removing his pants along with the black plain but cute panties.

Under the alpha’s burning stare, Baekhyun is shrinking. ‘When is your heat?’ Chanyeol asked, voice deep as he knelt down on the bed, still in his boxers. ‘In three days…’

‘I’ll fuck you until you get it today.’ Chanyeol said and Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

Before he could respond, the alpha was already pinning his wrists down above his head. Chanyeol lowered his head down, nosing at the column of Baekhyun’s throat, placing an open-mouthed kiss at the middle, feeling him swallow. As the alpha pulled away, he blew cold air on the wet spot on Baekhyun’s neck, making the omega shiver, milk now coming out of his nipples in copious amounts. Chanyeol looked at it, admiring it before pulling away from the omega completely.

Baekhyun whined, his head still dizzy from the feeling of melting under the alpha’s cold touch. The alpha spread his legs apart, placing himself in between and then started nibbling on the sensitive skin of Baekhyun’s neck and collarbones. For some reason, the alpha always wants to leave marks where everyone can see. He places his possessiveness on display by making Baekhyun look like he has been mauled by a wild animal. Still pinned down, Baekhyun couldn’t help but try to close his legs on the alpha who kept sucking on his neck like a goddamn vampire. His head is tilted up, giving the alpha more space to work on.

Baekhyun’s senses were suddenly filled with the alpha’s arousing pheromones, soft whines and whimpers leaving his lips as his nipples hardened even more and ooze out warm milk. Chanyeol left Baekhyun’s neck after the skin was too tender to the touch and let his hot marks cool under the air, smirking to himself when Baekhyun visibly shivers, breasts moving along to the vibrations. The alpha is determined. Even though it’s common for alphas to release arousing pheromones to attract their omega’s, Chanyeol barely uses his. He doesn’t need it when all he has to do is signal his omega over, and he would be down on his knees with a hard cock.

But today, Chanyeol promised the both of them that he will make sure Baekhyun gets his heat now, therefore, using his pheromones to drive the omega a little more crazier than he is now. The taller man lowered his head, until he was facing Baekhyun’s soft stomach that had milk drying on them. He can’t help but feel upset at himself for letting it go to waste. He licked the trails of milk with his fat tongue, from Baekhyun’s abdomen to the skin under his breasts, feeling more milk trickle down his tongue the moment the wet muscle hits the stretched skin of his chest. Baekhyun whimpered loudly, legs closing up again when the alpha growled at the taste of his milk. He cried out when the alpha finally enveloped his nipple with his hot mouth.

The omega’s hands fisted the sheets underneath him as milk spurted out inside Chanyeol’s mouth, hitting the roof of his mouth and the back of his tongue. The alpha made sure to swallow it, eyes closing at the delightful taste of his omega’s warm milk. His hands voluntarily moved up to the other mound, squeezing it gently and feeling the milk hit his palm and drip down his wrist. 

‘A-Alpha...’ Baekhyun moaned, his thighs quivering, feeling slick drip down the bed. Chanyeol immediately noticed the familiar scent of his omega’s slick, pulling away from the breasts and finding his way up to Baekhyun’s mouth.

The larger man pressed their lips together, both groaning as their tongues met each other. Baekhyun moaned, hands flying to Chanyeol’s back when he tasted his own milk from the alpha’s tongue. They made out for a while, swapping out saliva as their teeth clashed together to fight for dominance in which Baekhyun had lost. The omega’s breasts never stopped dripping precious milk and Chanyeol felt it all as it lathered up his hands. When Chanyeol pulled away, the omega underneath him whined at the lack of touch but it didn’t last long. The alpha was already lifting up Baekhyun’s legs, folding him in half as he placed the meaty thighs on his broad shoulders. 

Chanyeol smirked as he noticed how wet his omega is, his hole already opened and glistening with slick. Baekhyun gasped at the sudden movement, forcing milk to come out of nipples, this time, covering his neck, shoulders and a portion of his face. The alpha felt his fat cock turn rock hard at the sight of the pink hole and Baekhyun covered in his own liquid. Chanyeol didn’t know when he got this filthy, getting so turned on at the sight of his omega covered in milk and dripping slick. Chanyeol had never thought about lactating as something that gets him off but now that he knows the omega is capable of releasing so much of the sweet milk, he knows he’s bound to get crazy over it.

And he already is.

The alpha lowered his head and licked a fat stripe up until he got a taste of the delicious slick and the sweet pre-cum. Baekhyun whined loudly, tears starting to pool in the corner of his eyes as he wet himself with his milk, as his clenching hole got eaten up by his alpha. Chanyeol ravished him like the alpha wolf he is, like he’s finally getting a taste of the meat he had been preying on. And it’s true, they’ve barely touched each other since Chanyeol had been busy with work and all he wanted to do is fuck the living daylights out of the omega until all he knows is that he is Chanyeol’s slut and that his thirst will only be quenched by his cum.

The alpha’s tongue pushed inside Baekhyun’s hole, the velvety walls immediately clenching down on him, another wave of slick flooding down on his taste buds. Chanyeol groaned and tried to reach deeper inside Baekhyun with his tongue, resulting in the omega finally letting the tears flow down the side of his face and his breasts to squirt milk all over himself. With the way Baekhyun’s withering under Chanyeol’s touch, how he visibly shakes at the pleasure the alpha is giving him and how he moans for more- Chanyeol knows he is in heat.

Chanyeol smirked, feeling the omega’s body turn hot underneath his touch, and feels him trying to grind his hips on the alpha’s tongue like the needy omega he is... 

The taller man finally let go of him, but the omega tried to chase him back, pulling him close with his feet. Chanyeol however, has other plans. He situated himself above Baekhyun’s stomach and pumped his thick and heavy cock with his hand. Baekhyun gulped as he stared up at the alpha, getting what the alpha wants to say. But, Chanyeol has never been small, may it be his height or the size of his cock. His cock never fails to surprise Baekhyun, whether it’s his first or numerous time to see it. Veins run down the sides of his cock, the tip is big and pink, the same shade of his lips, the girth is unbelievably thick and the length reaches far too deep in Baekhyun’s hole.

To make it short, Baekhyun always experiences a little difficulty when taking the other’s cock in more ways than one.

The omega’s breasts are quite small but since they are full with milk, they are now a little bigger and rounder. Even so, it won’t be able to cover the alpha’s cock like he wants it to be. Chanyeol rubbed his cock on Baekhyun’s torso, gathering up the milk and using it to wet his dick. Baekhyun moaned when he placed the thick member in between his chest and waited for the little one to make a move. Baekhyun moaned loudly as he pushed his breasts together to cover Chanyeol’s cock, milk squirting out everywhere, covering the heavy flesh with the white liquid.

Both of them moaned and Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself anymore, he held onto the headboard and started rocking his hips, dick barely covered by the flesh but fully covered with the milk. Baekhyun’s milk never stopped flowing out of his nipples, and his mouth never stopped closing as loud moans come out of them, feeling the hot flesh use his breasts as a hole to fuck on. ‘Look at you, drenched in your own milk like the filthy omega you are. You’re so fucking hot- holy shit.’ Chanyeol grunted out, his hips slamming into Baekhyun’s breasts, milk spurting out strongly from the omega’s breasts, hitting Chanyeol’s stomach and his chest.

The alpha loves the feeling of Baekhyun’s warm milk landing on his body, he loves it too much and he knows he wouldn’t get enough of it. ‘C-Chanyeol! I’m so sensitive!’ Baekhyun moaned and shivered under the taller man.

‘Never had your breasts fucked like this before? Never had your milk squirt out as strong as the slick that comes out of your boy pussy? That’s because you hid it from me.’ Chanyeol said, loving the tears flowed out of his eyes as he struggled to push his breasts together.

I-I’m sorry, alpha.. Oh my god-‘ Baekhyun cut himself with his own gasp as he felt the heat finally taking him fully under. Chanyeol was enjoying it so much that he feared he would come soon. He pulled away and immediately lifted Baekhyun’s legs up to his shoulders. Baekhyun screamed in pain and pleasure as Chanyeol roughly pushed himself inside the omega’s tight heat in one go. The smaller man gripped the bed sheets, feeling the alpha’s cock stretched his insides as far as it could go. Even though Baekhyun is already wet and prepared for the alpha’s cock, there was still a little bit of pain because with the size of his cock nearly the same with his forearm, the pain would be inevitable. 

The moment Chanyeol’s cock hit something inside of him, milk squirted out highly from his breasts and Chanyeol cannot believe he still has a lot of it inside him. The alpha didn’t waste any time, he started thrusting in and out of Baekhyun, feeling the pull of the skin on the base of his cock whenever he moves, the tightness of the heat that enveloped him is truly suffocating. ‘You’re so fucking tight.’ Chanyeol grunted out, gripping Baekhyun’s thighs. The filthiest sounds came out of Baekhyun, moaning like a whore as he gets pounded by the thickest cock he’s ever taken.

The wet sloshes and slaps of Chanyeol’s hips to Baekhyun’s ass was enough to turn on anyone who would hear it. There was something about the way that Baekhyun looks that drove Chanyeol to drill the wet pussy harder. Maybe because there’s barely any skin that isn’t painted with milk, or that Baekhyun’s breasts never stopped squirting out milk since Chanyeol pushed his cock inside of him. Or maybe it was the fact that Baekhyun tastes his own milk whenever it lands inside his opened mouth that barely closes with all the moans and screams that comes out of it.

‘You’re too rough!’ Baekhyun tried to stop his boobs from bouncing because of how hard Chanyeol is drilling into him but it only resulted in milk squirting out of his nipples stronger.

‘Couldn’t even stop it from coming out, can you?’ Chanyeol said and as if to emphasize his statement, he slapped the side of Baekhyun’s left breast, milk coming out in spurts.

Baekhyun is screaming with too much pleasure, he honestly has no idea how he still handles it. Chanyeol lowered his head down and sucked a nipple inside his mouth, hips never stopping from fucking into the wet hole. Milk immediately flooded down Chanyeol’s tongue and his ears are now filled with the omega’s loud moans screams, his hair gripped by small fists. Chanyeol loves the sweet milk on his mouth, feeling like a child once more as he gulped the white liquid continuously. His cock is slamming into Baekhyun’s prostate and whenever he hits it, the force when the milk comes out becomes stronger.

Chanyeol loves the sweet milk on his mouth, feeling like a child once more as he gulped the white liquid continuously. His cock is slamming into Baekhyun’s prostate and whenever he hits it, the force when the milk comes out becomes stronger. ‘Oh god! You’re so fucking deep inside..’ Baekhyun moaned like a whore, his breasts tender from all the love it receives from Chanyeol. 

It was when the head of Chanyeol’s cock enters the womb and latches in that he feels himself getting too close, he can also feel the omega clenching down on him. The milk that comes out of the breasts is the strongest now and Chanyeol knew it would be the last batch.

He pulled away and drilled Baekhyun’s pussy so hard that half of his cock is now inside Baekhyun’s womb. The alpha grabbed onto the breasts with both of his hands and squeezed it, sending the omega into a frenzy. The milk that comes out of Baekhyun’s breasts are in sync with Chanyeol’s thrusts, it covers both of them- their chests, their faces, their arms... His womb is getting abused by a fat cock while his breasts are being squeezed dry by big hands- Baekhyun has gone crazy because of the pleasure.

‘Fuck I’m gonna cum!’ Chanyeol moaned and finally knitted Baekhyun, his cock locking up the womb as it flooded it with streams of cum that wouldn’t stop for another ten minutes.

Baekhyun came, white ropes of cum hitting them everywhere as he squirted out the last milk he had on his body, covering Chanyeol’s face with it.

They breathed heavily as Baekhyun’s belly got bigger because of the cock and the cum that flooded his insides. Chanyeol grunted out and let himself fall on top of Baekhyun, his face on the side of his neck. 

'That’s what I mean when I said “we could have done something about it.’

\-----

It’s two months after and Chanyeol came home in the afternoon again, this time with the intent to surprise Baekhyun to a date.

What he didn’t expect is to find Baekhyun getting fucked by an automatic fucking machine, while he pulls on his nipples and his milk squirting out everywhere. And with the looks of it, he still doesn’t know that Chanyeol watches him.

Chanyeol never knew about the toy that the omega bought to pleasure himself when his alpha is not there.

But then again... No one is hiding anything, especially not to Park Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on twitter so forgive the spaces, I just copied it. Hope you had a good read! My twitter is @hunniesfw, please check it out :> I have other tweetfics there!


End file.
